Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.
Plot The Code Module is recovered by Sector V in time for Tommy to graduate. Tommy graduates and takes the Numbuh T. Afterwards, the knd think that father has an aging Ray, and they try to stop him However, it is a trap, and Benedict planed to use the code modual to turn every single operative into an animal. Sector V tried to use their Birthday Suits from aging but that doesn't work because it is not an aging Ray, and then Sector V turn into animals. Tommy looks into the key hole and realizes that the ray turns KND Opreatives into animals. The remaining KND operatives, led by Numbuh 362 who is half monkey, escape to the moonbase to try and come up with a way to save the organization. One of the scientists tries to redesign the birthday suits so that they will protect them from this rays effects. All the operatives besides Tommy, get on ships to try and go stop father. The birthday suits do not work for very long and they turn into animals. Tommy, who had learned from the delightful children that the Ray only affected kids next door operatives, quits the knd and heads back to the mansion. He puts the delightful children's boogers into the code modual. Father says he doesn't care, he actually prefers the that way. Tommy then puts fathers booger in the code module turning him into a panther. He then releases all the operatives who father then turns back into kids. He returns to the moonbase with Sector V but is told that it is impossible for him to rejoin the kids next door. He then says that he will be the Tommy and help from the sidelines Information *'Villains': Benedict Uno, Delightful Children From Down The Lane *'Ally': Thomas Gilligan *Locations: Kids Next Door Moonbase & the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Villain Technology: Animalization Ray, Knightamatons, & Missles Trivia *''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.'' is also an online game on CartoonNetwork.com that is similar to Galaga. The player chose one of the members of Sector V, each who have their own unique airship. The goal is to retrieve the Code Module from the DCFDTL, which explains why in the beginning of the episode, Sector V comes with the Code Module and is all dirty. Also, if the majority of the players won, then the KND would win in the episode. However, if the majority of the players lost, then the KND would lose. *The events of this episode later leads to Operation: I.T., where Father takes advantage of his operative status. *Abigail turns into a gazelle. *Wallabee turns into a koala. *Kuki turns into a crane. *Hoagie turns into a hippopotamus. *Nigel turns into a seal. *Rachel turns into a monkey. *Fanny turns into a dog. *Father turns into a panther. *DCFDTL turn into sheeps. *During the ground battle all KND soldiers use ice cream based weapons, including Fanny, who usually uses a M.U.S.K.E.T.. *Almost every KND plane/ship is featured in this episode. *To activate his special weapon, Father uses an organ and plays an A and a B#, followed by a D an a D#. *When the DCFDTL turn into sheeps, they are in the same art style as Sheep in the Big City, another Cartoon Network show. *Numbuh 60's speech is similar to Sgt. Apone speech from Aliens. Goofs *The DCFDTL are originally unaffected by Father's animal ray, though as they are really Sector Z operatives that were delightfulized, the ray should have turned them into animals right from the beginning. **This could be attributed to the fact that Father removed their boogers from the Code Module before enacting his plan (as he knew of their being Sector Z before he delightfulized them), though this is unlikely, because as Rachel explains later in the episode, any boogers that are removed from the Code Module are permanently excluded from reentry, and Tommy would've had to put their boogers back into the Code Module in order to sign them into the KND as he said he did. ***It's also possible that this is simply because the episode takes place before the DCFDTL were revealed to be former KND operatives, and that plot detail wasn't written in until Operation: Z.E.R.O. *Numbuh 92 was shown as having been turned into a polar bear in an earlier scene as the Kids Next Door were retreating from the Delightful Mansion, but was also later shown as one of the operatives that managed to escape the animalization ray in the safe haven of the Moonbase Headquarters. *When Rachel is talking about the KND Code Module being stolen, the 86 on Fanny's helmet goes from yellow to black, then it's yellow again. *When Benedict is talking to the DCFDTL Lenny's Metal Facemask on his football helmet is white but it's usually gray. *When all the KND operatives were at the DCFDTL mansion if you look closely at the ships that landed on the ground you can Numbuh 398 run out of the ship following Numbuh 86 twice. *Some of the cadets appeared as kids in the audience who were already KND operatives. *The operative who said "We'll just get are butts kicked again" was one of the cadets and he also appeared in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P. standing in line with some other KND operatives at the stadium who appeared in this episode. He also appeared in The Grim Adventures of the KND and Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. when he was changed from a girl to a boy. *Some kids who are already KND operatives appeared as cadets. *Numbuh 92 appears more than once when Fanny says were doomed when Rachie says she sent in Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee and Abigail of Sector v, there seems to be three of him. *When Benedict tells his kids to go clean out the animal pins the tall girl is farther than the rest of the DCFDTL when they are walking away and Constance is smaller than the rest of them. *The orange circle with a purple outline on Rachel is the same as it is on her orange sweater that covers her samurai suit that she later wears. Gallery KND Eggbert in the background.png Father.gif vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h38m30s252.png FatherWHATSGOINGON.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m35s138.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m24s10.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m49s42.png Numbuhs 44-Operatives.png 180px-T-362.png Tommy and Father Op Graduates.jpeg Father as a Panther.jpg G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. Category:Season 3 Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy